


And Liam's hair wasn't the only thing that Scott McCall messed with

by bvs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvs/pseuds/bvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam have a crush on Scott. He invites Scott to dance with him. Scott might like Liam too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The shorter, younger, and hyperactive kid

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language. Sorry if there's any mistake.  
> Let me know if you guys enjoy the reading :)

"You're not going to dance?" Liam asked Scott.

"I'm single now, there's no one to dance with."

"You could… dance with me," Liam offered.

"But dude… you are a dude."

_Oh, really?_

Liam doesn't manifest, but Scott could smell deception on him.

"I mean, we can dance if you want to."

Scott thought he saw Liam's eyes glow, and they weren't his yellow glowing eyes.

 

"You don't know what to do, do you?" Liam thought that was a kind of cute/funny.

"I don't, sorry."

"Have you never danced with Kira? … or Allison?"

"I never had the chance with Kira. But, there was a night with Allison, we were at a prom, but I can't remember the dance moves."

Scott may not remember the dance moves, but he still remember when he said 'because I love you' to her. And her last words.

     

>   _"It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you, Scott. Scott McCall."_

 

"You still miss her," Liam said.

"A lot."

Liam could smell a kind of pain coming from Scott, and he felt bad for him.

"Hey, c'mon." Liam held Scott's hand. Scott doesn't let go.

"You know?"

"A little, Mason insisted I learn how, because he said I dance like penguins walks."

Scott laughed.

Their eyes met.

Liam smiled.

 

Liam wrapped his arms around Scott's body, and put Scott's hands on his back.

Scott thought he smelled desire, but it was probably coming from everyone else at the party, after all, it was one of Lydia Martin's parties, (the first one after she poised everyone with wolfsbane and helped to resurrect Peter), even Scott didn't understand why she threw that party, but, after all that they have gone through, maybe she was just trying to do something normal, like him.

Liam has to look up for him to see Scott's eyes. Liam was almost a head shorter than Scott, and two years younger.

The shorter, younger, and hyperactive kid. – _And having a crush on my alpha_.

 

When the music gets slower, they are almost hugging each other – and then Scott feels Liam's head against his chest.

"Your heart is beating slowly." Liam said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's the first time, after I knew you, that you are completely calm, without putting your own life in danger to save everyone else's ass."

"It's because of you."

"Me?"

"It's been a long time since someone asked me to do some ordinary teenager stuff, you know."

"Even when it being a dude asking you to dance?"

Scott hugged Liam harder, and put a hand on his hair, "Even then."

The only thing Liam could smell while they are hugging was Scott's scent. The first time he realized that Scott smelled so good was the night when Scott saved Liam from the well.

That was also the first time that Liam felt attracted to Scott. He got an erection – which had been very difficult to hide from Scott.

And Liam has another one right now also.

The pressure against Scott's body, his smell, and the words he just said, only make Liam harder. And Scott realized it.

"I think there's a part of you that's very excited." Scott jokes.

Liam quickly stepped away from Scott's embrace, "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Scott."

Scott messed up Liam’s hair, thinking that it was weird he’s kind of horny now, too.

"Don't worry about it, you probably saw a pretty girl."

_Yes, obviously, Scott, a girl._

The music turned into the pop kind.

"Follow me," Liam took Scott's hands.

 

A few hours later, the two guys were dying of exhausting.

"Everyone is leaving," Lydia said with a 'finally' written on her face. "But Stiles and Malia are going to spend the night here. Are you guys going to stay too?"

"Sure." Scott said.

"There's just one bed, you guys wouldn't mind sharing, would you?"

Scott turned to Liam.

"Do you mind?"

Liam shook his head, and Scott wondered how he could be sleeping in the same bed as Liam, and if his beta will sleep without his shirt.

"Perfect." Lydia was almost in the door when she turned around. "Did you guys enjoy the party?"

"Yeah," They both agreed. "Was awesome," Scott said.

Lydia joined them inside with a big smile. That was so… the old Lydia.

"Where's Stiles going to sleep?" Liam asked Scott.

"Probably on the couch, Stiles has the incredible capacity of falling asleep anywhere."

 

When Scott and Liam were walking to their bedroom, Stiles was already sleeping on the couch.

"I told you," Scott smiled.

"Stiles drools while he sleeps?"

"Does he?" Scott came back to see.

"Look," Liam indicated.

"Oh my god, do you have your cellphone with you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Can you take a photo of him?"

"Sure," Liam took the picture. "He'll hate us forever, you know."

"It's worth it."

 

The bed wasn't big – in fact, they were going to have to be very close to each other. Scott takes off his shirt, showing his perfect abs, without any hair but the treasure trail. His boxers obviously weren't too worried about hiding Scott's hugeness.

Scott lay down on the bed.

"Liam?"

"Yes?"

"You coming?"

"Of course," Liam takes off his pants, but kept his shirt on.

"You really don't mind sharing the bed? I can sleep on the other couch if you want-"

"I got a hard dick when we were hugging. I think we can survive this."

Scott laughed.

"That's my beta."

Liam turned off the light and lay down close to Scott – maybe too close, because he collides on Scott's body.

"Scott?"

"Hmmm."

"Thanks for dancing with me."

"Sure," Scott messed with Liam's hair again, "Anything for my little beta."

"I'm not your little beta."

"I think we should check tomorrow," Scott joked.

 

Scott doesn't take off his hand of Liam's hair before he falls asleep.

And, while Scott was dreaming, he whispered something.

But it wasn't a quote.

Was a name.

 

_"Liam."_


	2. I think you’re attractive

"Scott?" Liam woke up thinking he heard a scream. "Scott?"

Liam poked Scott's arm, right on his tattoo.

"Liam? What's happening?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Heard what?"

"Nothing, forget it," Liam ran his hand through his hair, "Probably was just a dream."

Scott put his hand on Liam's shoulder, "Are you okay?" Liam’s skin was cold.

"Yes, I think…"

It was still night, but the moon's brightness made it possible for Liam to see Scott.

"Can we just talk? Until the sun rises," Liam suggested.

"Sure," Scott sat on the bed, leaning against the wall, face to face looking at Liam.

"You said you're single last night… there're no news of Kira?"

   

> _"I made a deal with them. I need to. It's not for my parents, it's not for you. It's for me."_
> 
> _"How long it will take?"_
> 
> _"As long as it takes."_

Scott shook his head.

"You're okay?" Liam asked.

"Yeah… I mean, now I have all this time to spend talking with my little beta in the middle of the night," Scott said smiling.

Liam blushed again, "I'm not your little beta." Liam threw his pillow in Scott's face, laughing when he hit Scott.

"I'll make you pay for that," Scott jumped up towering over Liam, growling.

Scott and Liam rolled on the bed together like a crumpled paper ball, it looked more like cuddling than anything else. Scott stopped, they stared at each other's faces.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Scott asked.

"No." Liam could smell Scott's breath.

"Would you like to?"

"Yes."

"Then kiss me."

That's what Liam did.

Liam pressed his lips against Scott's. He pushed his tongue into Liam's mouth, both of them exploring each other's mouths.

They kissed for what seemed like hours but could've only been a few minutes, until Scott broke the kiss and leaned on the wall, "Wow."

Liam lay down on the bed close to Scott, breathless.

They stayed silent, just hearing each other breathe.

"Do you want to try that again?" Liam asked.

The wind outside was making the curtains sway, increasing and decreasing their visibility in the room, but Liam could see Scott blush.

Scott moved to Liam's side, rubbing their bodies and their dicks together while they kissed again.

Liam scratched Scott’s back and grabbed his ass.

"Wow, easy Liam," Scott said when Liam squeezed his ass harder.

"Sorry not sorry," Liam smiled, breaking the kiss.

Scott slid down next to Liam on the bed, their shoulders and arms touching each other.

"I think- I think that was a very nice first time," Scott said.

"Yes, it was."

"You didn't see any girl last night, did you?"

"A boy," Liam said.

"Why you didn't go after him?"

"Because I was already hugging him."

"It was me?"

"It _is_ you, Scott. It's always been you."

"That's why you asked me to dance?"

Liam looked at Scott, "Yes."

"Why you didn't say anything about it?"

Liam look away, “What would I have said?"

Scott delayed to answer, “Yeah, I know how that feels."

"You do?"

"I used to have a crush on Stiles."

 Liam was truly surprised.

"I never told him because I could never find the words. And he had all that Lydia stuff, you know. Doesn't matter, anyway."

"You could just say that you think he's attractive."

"So why you didn't say _that_ to me?"

Liam got half a smile.

"It's more difficult when it's us."

Scott nodded, "Yes, it is."

 

Silence reigned until Liam broke it, "I think you're attractive."

Scott chuckled, but didn't say anything.

"You have to say something too, you know... even if it's with a kiss," Liam said.

Scott doesn't waste time and kisses his beta.

"Just a kiss?" Scott asked.

"We can do something else, if you want to," Liam whispered in Scott's ears.

"You're such a pervert."

"You're the one who asked," Liam bit Scott's earlobe.

Liam kissed Scott again and again, then he trailed to his neck.

Chest.

Nipples.

Abdomen.

Belly button.

Treasure trail.

And then there are boxers in Liam's path.

Small red bruises all over Scott's body.

Liam took off Scott's boxers, showing his dick.

He knew it'd be a big dick.

But not _that_ big.

And uncut.

Liam took Scott’s dick in his hands, "Do I have to call you _my alpha_?"

Scott's laughs turned into moans when Liam began playing with Scott's foreskin, slipping his tongue between the foreskin and the head, making Scott groan.

Liam was going slow, trying to take all of Scott, gasping at some points.

Scott was moaning loudly while Liam deepthroated more of his dick.

Liam put a hand on Scott's chest, looking for his nipples, and trying to suck Scott's entire dick.

"Liam…"

Scott wasn't very hairy, so Liam licked his balls, going up until he arrived to the head which was leaking precome, and covered  Scott's entire dick, with his hot and wet mouth.

"Liam!" Scott groaned louder, warning him. His dick twitched when we he shot his load against the back of Liam's throat. Scott trailed his hands to hold his beta's head there so he couldn't back off. Liam didn't have another option than swallow every single drop of Scott's cum, and that was what he did, feeling the warm liquid slipping down his throat.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Liam…" Scott was still groaning when Liam finished, "Come here."

They kissed, and Scott could taste a little of himself on Liam's tongue.

Scott swapped places with Liam, hovering above his beta, and going straight for his dick. A very beautiful one, by the way.

"You don’t need to", Liam said.

Scott pumped Liam's member a little, "I want to."

He swallow all the precum first, knowing that Liam wouldn't take so long.

Scott played with Liam's hairy balls while he sucks his dick slipping his tongue over Liam's dick opening, making the youngest boy moan louder.

"Scott," Liam groaned.

Scott put every centimeter of Liam's dick in his mouth and pressed against his balls. The combination of the two being too much for Liam. "Scott, I'm--" He grabbed the bed’s sheet and came in Scott's mouth, filling it with a thick, hot, and not-so-bad taste.

Scott took a moment to swallow all of it and went to kiss Liam to share some of his own taste.

"That was… wow," Liam was breathless.

"I don't think I can call you my little beta anymore."

Liam smiled and they kissed again, "Wait."

"What?" Scott asked.

"I think that still a little left, right there…" Liam licked Scott's crooked jaw and the alpha turned around, kissing Liam.

"Your beard is growing out," Liam caressed Scott's face and lay down on his chest, intertwining their legs. Liam would have take the pillow that had fallen on the floor beside the nightstand when he'd hit Scott, but Scott's chest was much better than the pillow itself.

"Will you like to see me with a beard?"

"I think so."

Scott messed Liam's hair while Liam played with his fingers around Scott's nipples.

"This was your first time?" Scott asked Liam.

Liam nodded.

"Was this your first time, too? I mean, with a guy?"

"Yes."

"How was it to you?"

"I think we have more practicing to do for me to make an accurate analysis."Scott joked. "It was… uh, wow, Liam."

Liam smiled and kissed Scott's chest lightly.

"What will change tomorrow? I mean, we…"

"I like you, Liam…"       

"I like you too," Liam smiled, "Just saying if it wasn't clear before."

"You made it very clear," Scott kissed Liam's head, smelling the scent of his hair.

 

The sun was rising, letting the whole room in a palette of orange tone. The curtains, cabinets, walls, the fallen pillow, and even the two boys, all in an orange variation, like a monochrome painting. Liam fell asleep smiling, Scott's hand in his hair again, listening to Scott saying his name while he dreamt.

"Liam Dunbar…"


	3. Isn’t he too young/old for you?

When Stiles went to call Scott and Liam he never thought he'd see them hugging each other while they were sleeping. And, both boys naked.

Stiles closed the door as fast as he could, and got back to the kitchen, where Lydia was making some coffee and talking to Malia.

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

"You're blushing like hell," Malia added.

"Nothing," Stiles said, blushing even more.

 

Scott opened his eyes, staring the ceiling, feeling Liam's weight and heat above his own body.

Liam's skin was smooth, his hair smelled like waking up to his mother baking pancakes in the kitchen, he smelled like home. His breath was soothing, and his heart beat was the best song he ever heard.

He thought it would be a sin to wake Liam up, but he couldn't leave the bed without waking him. "Liam?"

Liam awaked feeling Scott's fingers running through his hair, "Morning," Scott said.

"Hi," Liam yawned.

Liam got up and dressed in last night clothes, so did Scott.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Scott asked.

"I had a very comfortable pillow last night," Liam smiled while he stretched himself.

 

"Hi," Scott bumped into Stiles, who was sitting on the porch steps, a coffee mug between his hands.

"Hey, buddy," Stiles blushed a little.

"Good morning, you two," Lydia said to them.

"Where's Malia?" Scott asked.

"She already went to school, she said that she had to finish a homework assignment," Lydia said.

"So, are we leaving too?" Stiles spoke up.

 

They drove to school, Lydia went looking for Malia, Liam had classes with Mason, and Scott and Stiles went to lacrosse training.

Stiles only said something when they left the car.

"So… are you and Liam together?" he asked.

Scott faced him.

"How do you know?"

Stiles blushed, "I kind of saw you guys this morning… naked."

"Oh, shit."

"It's okay, buddy. I won't tell anybody if you don't want to."

Scott didn't say anything, so, Stiles did.

"Isn't he too young for you?"

"He's just two years younger than me, Stiles."

"I know, I'm just saying."

Stiles continued, "Sooooooo… Did you guys have sex last night?"

Scott stared Stiles with his red eyes.

"Alright, you don't have to answer that, I just think that I should know where my best friend is putting his werewolf dick."

Scott laughed, "You never told me with who you used those glowing condoms with that I found in your bedroom."

Stiles got blushed again.

"It's was just for me, okay? You would understand if you've ever watched Star Wars."

Scott took one of the bags and his lacrosse bat out of Stiles' jeep, "You are unbelievable, Stiles."

Stiles took the other bag, "I think now's the right time for me to tell you that I'm with a guy too."

"Derek?"

"How do you know?" Stiles asked obviously surprised at Scott's remark.

"C'mon, Stiles, everyone could feel the sexual tension between you two," Scott mimicked Stiles' voice, "Isn't he too old for you?"

Stiles gave Scott's shoulder a little shove, "Shut up."

"How long it's been?" Scott asked.

"He kissed me for the first time a long time ago, but he only said something about it last month."

Scott nodded, trying to imagine his best friend with Derek, "Will you guys make it public?"

"I don't know, I mean, my dad will probably demand pizza's to help him to deal with it."

Scott laughed inwardly, "It's better than him shooting Derek."

"It's not. Derek can heal, my father can't."

Scott laughed, "Don’t worry – even Matt thought you two make a pretty good pair."


	4. I was missing my favorite pillow, anyway

**2 DAYS LATER**

"Mrs. McCall?"

"Liam," Melissa opened the door, "Come in, Scott is upstairs."

"Thanks."

 

"Scott?"

"Hey, Liam," Scott was studying, a chemistry book on his desk.

"Your mother let me in, so..." Liam was staring his eyes, "Can we talk?"

Scott closed the door.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Us, I mean... You haven't talked to me since that day."

Scott stared into Liam's eyes.

"I don't know that to say Liam. I… I don't know what you expect from me..."

Liam gets closer to him, "I don't expect anything from you, Scott. I just… I just need to know what will happen next."

"I don't know what will happen next, Liam," Scott gets closer, "But I do know that, whatever happens, I want it to happen with you."

Scott kissed him, smooth and flustered at the same time.

A voice called from downstairs, "Do you like pepperoni on your pizza, Liam?"

"I think that is an invitation to dinner," Scott said smiling.

"Yes, thank you," Liam shouted back, smiling as well.

Scott kissed him again, pushing them towards to his bed, "And this, is an invitation for you to sleep here."

He kissed Scott back, " _And this,_ is a yes."

Liam grinned, "I was missing my favorite pillow, anyway."

 

Scott's window was open causing a draft, but it was still warm enough to be cozy, "I think I'm going to explode," Liam said when they enter.

Scott laughed, "Yeah, me too."

Liam's gaze found Scott's chemistry book, "Shouldn't you be studying for your test tomorrow?"

Scott opened his wardrobe and took out a blue blanket, "With you here? Don’t worry, I'll flunk anyway." He sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard. Liam put his head on Scott's lap, throwing the blanket over both of them, while Scott began to mess with Liam's hair.

"This can be my second favorite pillow, you know," Liam said.

Scott smiled and kissed Liam awkwardly.

"Stiles knows, you know, uh… about us," Scott said.

"Did you tell him?"

"He found out."

"How?"

"He saw us, that day."

"He saw us naked in the same bed, you mean."

"I was trying not to make it look worse than it actually is but, this serves well, too," Scott smiled.

One minute after Liam said, " _Holy shit Stiles saw me on top of you naked in the same bed!_ "

Scott laughed, "Relax, there's more."

"MORE?" Liam's eyes widened.

"Stiles is with Derek."

Liam mouth opened and closed.

Twice.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know."

 

"Your heart beat has calmed down again," Liam said staring at the white ceiling.

"You calm me."

Liam sat over Scott, getting closer to him, "Just calm?"

Scott smiled and pounced on Liam, staying above him, grabbing his hands and holding them together above his head.

"Wow," Liam said, "Alright, definitely not just calm."

Scott took off Liam's shirts, kissing him, and nibbling slowly on his neck.

Liam moaned when Scott began to rub his dick against his ass.

"Scott…"

"What?" Scott said while he kissed Liam's chest.

"We can't do that tonight."

Scott stopped immediately, staring at Liam. "Why?"

"Your mom is downstairs."

Scott let himself drop on Liam's chest, "Shit."

Liam whispered on his alpha's ear, "Tomorrow?"

He looked at Liam, with a devilish smile on his face, "Tomorrow."

Scott rolled off Liam's chest, looking for a comfortable position to lay in.

"Shouldn't I sleep somewhere else?" Liam said.

"Why?"

"Your mom could see us."

"Don't worry, she hasn't barged into my room unexpected since the night she found out I was a werewolf."

"I can't imagine why."

Scott smiled, "Now, come here."

He opened his arms invitingly, "Your favorite pillow is waiting for you." 


	5. Shut up and let me save your ass

 Scott was staring at himself in the blurry mirror, naked and wet.

He'd woken up first, and had left Liam sleeping while he took a shower.

> _"Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants."_
> 
> _"The hot girl?"_
> 
> _"You are the hottest girl."_
> 
> _"I'm the hot girl."_
> 
> _"Yes, you are."_

"Scott?"

"Wait a minute," Scott grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his middle, then he opened the door to Liam, "Hi."

Liam's eyes went straight to Scott's treasure trail, "Hi."

"Am I the hot girl?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Scott smiled, "Do you want to take a shower?"

Liam was just wearing black boxers and socks, "If you can lend me a shirt I'd love to."

"Sure."

Scott turned around to put on his underwear, a grey one. His white ass cheeks exposed to the world. 

Liam smiled, and his dick awakened.

 

Scott was looking through his dresser for Liam's shirt, while the beta brushed his teeth. He pick up a white one for Liam, "Dressed well?"

"Yep."

Liam grabbed his shoes, and took his backpack.

"Are you hungry?" Scott asked.

"A little."

"There're milk in the fridge if you want some."

"Sure," Liam nodded and left the room.

"Wait," Scott said.

"What?"

Scott pressed Liam against the corridor's wall, "You're wearing my scent now." And kissed him. 

He went back to grab his backpack, leaving the chemistry book on his table.

"Which period is your test?" Liam asked.

"The second. Why?"

"Nothing," Liam said, walking down the stairs.

 

 

 

The test began, and Scott already knew he'd get an F.

The only thing that on his mind was Liam.

 _Tonight_ , Scott thought.

"Scott- Can you hear me?" That was Liam, literally talking in his mind.

Scott whispered, "Liam?"

"Read the questions to me, I can pass the answers to you."

"Where are you?"

"In the library. With Mason, I don't know anything about chemistry."

The teacher looked at Scott.

"Shouldn't you two be in class right now?" Scott whispered.

"Scott, shut up and let me save your ass."

He smiled.

"There's anything wrong, Mr. McCall?" the teacher asked.

"No, nothing." 

 

Scott whispered every one of the questions to Liam, leaving with just one unanswered.

"Go to the locker room," Scott said.

 

 

 

Stiles found Lydia and Malia studying together on the library.

"Have any of you two seen Scott?"

"No, why?" Lydia said.

"Because he ran away when he finished the test."

"Maybe he just went to the toilet?" Malia said.

"No, I already looked for him there, he wasn't around." 

"Wait," Lydia deep in thought. "Mason just said the same to me about Liam."

Stiles rolled his eyes, with a half-smile.

"What?" Lydia and Malia asked together.

"I think I know where he is."

 

 

 

"Shut up and let me save your ass?" He pressed Liam against the wall. 

Scott provoked Liam, "Is that how you talk to your alpha?"

"Didn't I save your ass?" Liam asked, turned around staring at Scott's eyes.

"Yeah, you did," Scott slid his hands into Liam's boxers, "And you deserve something for that."

Scott unzipped Liam's pants, they pooled around his feet.

He took Liam's dick on in hand, jerking it with hurry, until he could see some precum leak.

Scott put all of it in his mouth at once, trying to be as fast as he could.

Liam grabbed Scott's hair, moaning louder, "Scott-"

He got deeper, almost gasping, feeling Liam's ball hair brushing against his jaw.

"Scott!" He prepared himself to when Liam cum on his mouth, swallowing all the hot load of his beta.

They kissed again, Liam's tongue violating Scott's mouth. "Someone is coming."

Liam zipped his panties hurry, smelling Mason's scent, while Scott hided himself behind one of the walls, with just half-head out, probably to see who it was.

Scott's eyes met Liam's.

"Tonight," Scott spelled smiling.

"Liam? What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Liam put a hand on Mason shoulders, forwarding them out of the locker room, so Scott could get out too, "Nothing." 

 

 

 

 

"I know you guys are there," Stiles said before he opens the door of Coach's office. "What th-"

"Do you need anything, Stilinski?" Coach appeared behind him.

"No, I was just-"

Coach cut Stiles' speaking, "So let me get into my office," he gestured with his head, "Greenberg is behind me."

 

When Greenberg passed Stiles, he saw Scott's head in the distance.

"Where in the hell did you go to?" Stiles ran to Scott's side.

"In the locker room."

"What? You weren't with Liam?" 

Scott pretended not to understand, "Of course not, why would I be with him?"

"Nothing, forget it. What was your answer to question 3?"


	6. We have the entire night

They were barely in the house, and Scott was already pressing Liam against the wall, kissing him and clutching his ass cheeks. 

"Scott," Liam said between the kisses, "I think we should go to your bed." 

He lifted Liam, making him close his legs around Scott's back, pressing his dick against Scott's, who was supporting Liam's weight with the hands squeezing his ass. 

They rose step by step, stopping the kiss just to take their clothes off.  

Scott threw Liam on his bed, and then he positioned himself above the teen, unzipping Liam's pants while he took off his own belt.  He grabbed Liam's hands, and stretched his arms above his head, leaving the beta defenseless and to his mercy. 

He looked at his beta, completely vulnerable, with a hard dick, just for him. 

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, nibbling his beta body. 

"Yes," Liam said moaning when Scott sucked on his nipples.  

Scott spread Liam's legs, fitting himself between them, playing with a finger around his hole, bending himself to kiss Liam, still holding Liam's wrists. 

He took out his finger, just to circle the boy asshole again, cold this time, because of the recently added lube. 

After that, a second and third finger soon followed.  

He took them out, pressing his dick against Liam's butthole. 

"No condom?" Liam questioned. 

"We don't need one," Scott said, Liam was still looking at him, "I mean, you can't get pregnant and we both can't have STDs."  

"Oh, right."

Scott bent himself over again, giving Liam a small kiss, before pushing inside him. 

Liam was groaning and his inner walls stretched to fit Scott inside him. Slowly Liam's asshole swallowed up Scott's dick until he could feel the other boy's pubic hair brushing against his ass. "Is this okay?" 

Liam nodded, smiling, "What are you waiting for?" 

Scott kissed him again, "Tell me when you get close." 

His grip on Liam's hands slipped, only to tighten again when Liam pressed against his dick. "I want you to come just from my dick." 

Liam whimpered in protest, "I hate you."

Scott pushed inside Liam, making the boy moan, "I don’t think so." 

He started going faster, pushing harder, and the sound of his body beating against Liam's getting louder. 

Liam groaned, "You're so big."  

But Scott wasn't only big. He was  _getting_  bigger. 

Liam could feel Scott enlarge inside him. 

His eyes were glowing red and staring at Liam with hunger. 

"Scott!" 

He thrusted into Liam with force and the beta came, yelling Scott's name. 

Liam was breathless while Scott was still pushing into him. 

"Liam, I'm gonna-" Scott pushed against Liam's prostate and this time Scott explodes inside him. 

"Fuuuuuuck, Scott!" Liam moans, feeling Scott's hot cum overflowing his ass. 

Scott let himself fall against Liam's chest. He saw Scott's eyes turning back to normal, and could feel his dick returning to its normal size too. 

He stopped Scott from pulling out, "I want feel you."

Scott was dying on Liam's chest. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Will you beat me if I say complete?" 

Scott laughed, burying his head in Liam's shoulder, "Beat? No. Bite? Possibly." 

Liam took a deep breath while Scott nibbled on his neck and shoulder. 

It started to rain, the water drops making a familiar sound as it hit the roof. 

"You're still hard," Liam said, "Do you want us practice more to make an accurate analysis about how it was?" 

They kissed again, "Well," Scott smiled, "We have the entire night." 


	7. Do you think she's out there?

**SAME NIGHT**  

**A FEW MOMENTS BEFORE**  

**Scott:** _I'll pick u up_   _at eleven'_

Liam was standing in front of his house waiting for Scott. 

He heard the sound of Scott's motorcycle and saw the headlight when Scott turned the street corner. 

"Hey," Scott gave a black and red hard-motorcycle helmet to Liam, "Miss me?" 

Liam sat on Scott's motorcycle, right behind him, wrapping his arms around Scott's middle, partly for safety, and partly just to embrace Scott, "Always."  

   

"Aren't we going to your house?" Liam said when he realized they missed the proper exit. 

"No, you'll see where we end up," Scott said, speeding up. 

  

"The hills of Beacon Hills," Liam said when he saw the city from afar, "It's beautiful." 

The city lights twinkled in the distance, yellow, blue, red, orange, green, and white... all with a sort of haze around them, like a blurred picture.

"It is, isn't it?" Scott held Liam's hands, "It's been a long time since I last time went here." 

"Why?" 

"I used to come here with Al-" 

“With Allison?" Liam completed. 

"I don't know why I brought you here," Scott said, "I'm sorry." 

Liam's grip on Scott’s hand tightened, "Don't be. I know she was,  _she is_ , important to you. I get it. I'm glad you brought me here, I'm glad you talk to me about her," Liam said, 'Look at this, it's just beautif-" 

Scott kissed Liam. 

  

They were both silently lying on the grass, a possible-rain scent on their noses, listening to the sounds from the city and the forest, their hands linked, and their eyes trained on the starry sky. 

"Do you think she's out there?" Liam asked, pointing to the stars. "She could be that one, you see?" 

"That big and bright one?" Scott also pointed, "Looking straight at us? I really hope not." 

Scott smiled, and Liam kissed him. 

"You fool." 

He rolled on top of Liam, setting himself on his lap and kissing him, "Do you want go now?" 

Liam replied with another kiss, his dick starting to get hard. 


	8. I am the alpha

It continued raining all week.

The school was cold, moist, and melancholy.

"Will you go with me?" Scott asked to Liam.

"I don't have a ride, so…"

"My motor is getting repaired."

"Are we going to run all the way through the rain?" Liam smiled excited.

"First one home can drink all the hot chocolate," Scott said, running in front of Liam.

 

The rain was freezing, wet, dropping on Liam's face but the feeling of the outdoors was great.

Liam soon reached Scott, the two boys laughing and running together in the rain. It wasn't a contest anymore.

The water puddles splattered as they stepped in them, their socks were already wet anyway.

Scott's hair was plastered on his forehead, soaked, as the rest of his clothes.

 

They arrived at the house, both of them soaked, Scott goes in first to bring them some towels, Liam was waiting freezing at the entrance.

Scott came back, messy half-wet hair and just in his underwear, marking the silhouette of his dick. Liam took off his wet clothes, wrapping the towel around his body, following Scott to his room.

"So… we both win?"

"I think so…" Scott kissed Liam when he sat down on the bed and stood over him," But I was thinking about doing something before."

Liam's towel was already on the ground.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" He grabbed Scott by his bicep turned them around and pulled him over the bed. Then he started to rub his dick against Scott's underwear, Scott pressed closer to him, his back against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scott growled, turning and changing places with Liam.

Liam moaned when Scott fingered Liam's hole, taking his dick with the other hand, biting his neck back.

"I am the alpha," Scott growled.

"Yes, you are, but you said you’d do anything for your little beta, remember?"

Scott left Liam’s hole and pushed him back to the wall, feeling Liam’s dick push against his ass again.

"I will make you beg for me get inside you next time," Scott said while Liam took off his wet boxers.

Liam smiled, whispering in Scott's ear, "Don't worry, I will."

"Doggy style?" Liam quips when Scott was on his knees.

"Shut up," Scott smiled and quite literally shut up Liam with a kiss.

Scott feels his stomach clench when Liam's dick knocked against his hole, pushing against it. Scott grimaced from the slow stretching.

It hurts a lot.

Until it doesn't hurt anymore.

Scott saw several black veins coming out of his shoulder to Liam's arm. 

Liam was taking his pain, until Scott didn’t feel anything but a little discomfort.

"It's all in." Liam said, "Are you okay?"

Scott turned his head and gave a kiss on Liam, "Don't stop."

Liam began moving slowly so that Scott could get used to the feeling.

Liam listened to Scott's moans, pushing in faster.

Scott's moans got louder, and Liam went even faster.

It was hurting now, yes, but was a good kind of pain.

"Liam!" Scott moaned when the beta knocked against his prostate.

"I'm gonna come soon," Scott warned moaning when Liam caught his prostate the third time.

"Wait for me," Liam whispered on Scott's ears, "My alpha."

Liam pulled out, turning Scott around towards him, lifting Scott's leg over his shoulder.

Liam pushed in quick and fast, Scott moaned when Liam's hand slide down and wrap around his dick, playing with his foreskin.

They were both moaning and groaning.

Liam could feel Scott's dick getting wet with his own precum, "Liam-"

At the same time that Scott explode on his chest, Liam cum inside of Scott, filling his ass with a large amount of hot cum.

They kissed again, before Liam pulled out.

Scott was waiting to Liam go kiss him again, or do something like that, but what Liam had done was better.

Liam rimmed Scott's butthole, licking his own load, which was leaking from Scott.

"Fuuuuuuuck, Liam!"

Liam came up, licking a little of Scott's cum that was on his chest, and kissed Scott, sharing the salty flavor of them both.

"So… do you want that hot chocolate?" Liam asked, half breathless.

Scott smiled, "I'll take a shower."

 

Liam came back, with two mugs full of _hot_ hot chocolate. Scott was sitting against the headboard, with the blue blanket, covering him.

"If it tastes as good as it smells I will want more," Scott said.

Liam smiled and sat side by side with Scott, covering both of them with the blanket.

Scott bit Liam's earlobe before he gave one of the mugs to him, "Both of them."

He drunk a long gulp, it was really hot, a little steam rising from the mug, "It's really good." 

Liam stared him.

"I mean, the chocolate," Scott blushed, "And the sex."

Liam smiled with the left side of his mouth, "We can do it again… the chocolate and the sex."

Scott buried his face in Liam's shoulder, kissing it.

"I'd like to, but next time I'll do you," he said, and put the empty mugs on his bedside table.

"And I will have to beg." Was almost more a question than an affirmation.

"Yeah, you will," Scott said, smiling, getting up to turn off the lights.

"I'll probably get cold because the rain today," Liam commented.

Scott stared him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I forget we can't get sick."

Scott smiled and turned the lights off.

"Don't you think it's weird? I mean, we'll never get sick."

"But this has its advantages, we'll never had to have a health insurance," Scott slid inside the blanket again, hugging Liam.

"You already don't need one, I mean, your mother can take care of you."

"She can take care of you too if you need too, you know."

"Why she would take care of me too?"

"I mean, we are… together, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are," Liam agreed, hugging Scott harder.

_We are together._

That was the first time they fell asleep spooning.


	9. I definitely hate you / but thanks

Scott took a ride to the Clinic with Stiles, but they stopped at Stiles' house first.

"Holy shit, this smell more like Derek than you, Stiles," he said about Stiles’ room.

Stiles blushed, "He comes a lot here."

 

 

 

"Since when you're my psychologist?" Stiles asked, while he was selecting his clothes.

"You have my house's key. You know my passwords. You—"

"Alright, you won."

"You said that Derek kissed you a long time ago. When?" Scott asked.

"Did you remember the night when Boyd…"

"Yes, I remember." Scott felt his stomach churn as he remembered.

"So, you guys leaved, but I stayed with him a while, to comfort him or whatever. But then when I was going out he said my name and kissed me. I leave and he never said anything about it."

"Until…"

“Until Lydia found out that he was the one of the passwords of the deadpool. I went there then to… you know, but he stopped be to saying anything because he also had something to say. Then he said he dreamed with me in the day Kate kidnaped him, you know,” Stiles stared the ground, smiling, like he could saw the scene again, in some other perspective. “He said that he knew that was a dream because I had six fingers. Then I kissed him. And he counted my fingers.”

"There were five," Scott said.

"Yeah. Then we kissed again… and had sex on his couch."

Scott smiled, "Such a beautiful story."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Shut up. He is coming, just to you know."

"Are you guys going to somewhere?”

"I'll let you at the Clinic and we'll go to his loft."

Scott nodded, "Looks like you'll have another such beautiful story to tell me."

 

Sheriff Stilinski had already gone to the Police Station when Derek came in through the window.

"Hi, Scott."

The first thing that Scott realized was the scent. Wasn't _Derek_. Was more like _Stiles_. But Derek realized the same about Scott.

"Have you packed your things?" Derek asked Stiles.

Stiles put his bag on his shoulder and then they three went down to the Jeep.

 

The rain season didn't stopped yet, but that time was just cold, without raining.

"I forgot my flannel," Stiles realized, "I'll be right back."

He went back to his house to take it, leaving Scott alone with Derek in the sidewalk.

"I never thought you'd bottom," Derek said it casually, like a normal person would say 'I never thought I’d see squirrel going inside the woods'.

Scott glared at Derek.

"I can smell Stiles on you too, you know."

Derek hit Scott against the wall, grabbing him in the shirt collar, "If you tell anyone…"

"You don't need be so sour, Derek," Scott smiles as Derek narrowed his eyes at him. "You're the one who started, anyway."

Derek released Scott seconds before Stiles came back, holding his flannel, "Are we ready?"

 

 

 

Scott was taking care of a dog when his phone vibrated with a message.

**Stiles:** You shouldn't have said that to Derek. He fucked me so hard that I don't think I'll be able to walk straight for at least a month

**Stiles:** idk if I hate you or I thank you

**Stiles:** U bastard

**Stiles:** I definitely hate you

**Stiles:** but thanks

 

_Such another beautiful story_ , Scott thought smiling.


	10. What's your favorite color?

They were kissing as if it was the last thing they would do. 

"Your scent is driving me wild," Scott's tongue invaded Liam's mouth. 

Scott made Liam sit on the table and lifted Liam's legs around his waist, rubbing his dick against Liam's ass. " _You_  drives me wild," Liam tried to say without breaking the kiss – and scratched his nails on Scott's back, shirtless, taking care to not to turn to make sure Scott wouldn't get hurt. 

Liam broke the kiss, "What's Derek doing at school?" 

Scott could smell the scent too, but wasn't Derek, at all, "It's Stiles."  

"What?" 

Scott smiled and gave the  _think-more-about-it-and-you-will-realize_  look. 

"I'm going to the Clinic today too," Scott said while he put his shirt on. He kissed Liam again and squeezed his ass, "But I'll text you, okay?" 

  

  

  

"Hey, do you want to go home and play some videogames?" Liam asked after the last bell rang. 

"Sounds great, count me in," Mason said. 

The rain had stopped to a soft drizzle, so they could go home without getting drenched in rain. 

Liam would normally go with Scott, but he had to work. And he was missing Mason, anyway. 

"So, whoever wins can ask something to the person who lost? Like old times?" 

"Yeah, sure," Liam agreed. 

  

Liam didn't know why he agreed with it, Mason had always been better than him – and he knew it, "Okay, you won." 

They always played like that, who won could ask something to the loser. That's how he found out Mason was gay. 

He can still remember the face Mason pulled when he said  _yes, I think Brett is hot_. Mason was afraid Liam would never talk to him again, but Liam only said "Okay," and they continued the game. 

They grew even closer after that day. Both of them knowing they could trust each other. Both of them knowing they would always be there for each other. Even when Liam had to change schools. "I am going with you," Mason said. 

Mason never judged Liam, not even when he had to tell him all about the werewolf stuff. But even then, Liam didn't tell his friend anything about Scott and him, so he wasn't surprised at all when the question came. 

"What's going on between you and Scott?" 

Liam looks away from Mason. 

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to, but something is happening and you aren't telling me what, and… you used to tell me everything," Mason's voice was somber, "I mean, it can't be harder than telling me you're a werewolf." 

Liam smiled, ironically, "Believe me, it is." 

Mason restarted the game, but Liam wasn't prepared to play again. 

"I think I'm in love with him." 

"Whoa," Mason looked at him, "This is… uh… intense?" 

Liam smiled, "Shut up." 

Mason smiled as well, he knew Liam would smile if he said it, "But what's the problem?" 

"I mean, I don't know anything about him." 

Mason didn't understand. 

"How can I be in love with someone that I know nothing about?" 

"Love is a single feeling. It doesn't need other things to exist. It just exists and we have to deal with it. Is up on you to decide what to do with." 

"What do you mean?" 

"If the problem is you don't know anything about him, just  _ask_  him." 

"Simple as that?" 

Mason pointed to the videogame and started it. 

"Simpler than winning me in this game." 

  

Mason didn't stay long, "Uh… I have a date with someone." 

The way Mason said 'someone' made Liam curious, "Someone, uh? Why you didn't tell me before?" 

Mason blushed, "I was trying to not think about it so I wouldn't be anxious." 

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." 

Liam was closing the door when his phone vibrated.  

  

**Scott** : finishing here, u free? 

  

"You know, my father is going to notice that I don't sleep at my house anymore," Liam said when he entered Scott's room. 

Liam lay down on Scott's bed, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. 

Scott literally throws himself down on Liam's chest, laying his head on Liam's shoulder. 

"Wow," Liam hugged him, "Rough day?" 

Scott nodded, rubbing his head against Liam. 

"There's this little girl, Stephanie, she took her dog to me for a check up, you know, and then she thanked me." 

"What is the problem?" 

"She said ' _Thank you, Dr. McCall'_ ," He smiled a sad smile, "I'm not a doctor yet." 

"But you'll be. The most incredible and fantastic doctor the world will ever know." 

Scott blushed, "You really think so?" 

"If you can take care of a banshee, a kitsune, a werecoyote, a beta with control issues, and uh…  _a Stiles_ , you can easily take care of some pets." 

Scott smiled, but it faltered, "I couldn't take care of everyone." 

"Some things are beyond our control, you can't blame yourself." 

"Do you believe in fate?" Scott asked. 

"I believe that our ways are already written, but every decision we make can change our future." 

"So you don't believe in it?" 

"Basically saying, no." 

  

> _"There's no such thing as fate."_  

 

"Allison didn't believe either." 

Scott's body was emitting heat for Liam. The embrace was warm, cozy, and safe, like a circle of mountain ash, separating them from the rest of the world. 

"Do you?" 

"I used to, but now, I really don't know." 

"It's okay, you don't need to have an opinion about everything." 

Scott smiled, "How old are you?" 

"What?" 

"I mean, you talk just like my mom would." 

Liam laughed, "But it's true." 

"I agree." 

  

Scott broke the silent a little later, "You're seriously getting hard now?" 

"I'm sorry but I am just another hormonal teenager who thinks about sex. Like… a lot," Liam blushed, "And it's not like you do anything to help it." 

Scott smiled, and Liam continued: "And it's not like I can't feel your dick rubbing against my leg too, you know." 

"Alright, you've got me there," Scott sat on Liam's lap, pressing against his dick, "But you're wrong about something." 

They were kissing, without having to think about what they were doing, their tongues and their hands already knew the way. "I can help you with this," Scott whispered in Liam's ear and bit his earlobe. 

Liam took off Scott's shirt, but Scott didn't make any moves to get Liam naked with him. 

"But you'll have to beg," He whispered. 

Liam kissed Scott, "I want you to fuck me… like a werewolf." 

"You shouldn't have asked for that." 

Scott smiled and his eyes became red, "But be careful with your fangs." 

He didn't have time to waste removing his clothes, Scott positioned Liam in between his knees, he pushed down Liam's pants and pressed two fingers with lube inside his ass. 

That was all the warning Liam got before Scott's knot forced its way into him, hard and deep.  

Scott laced his fingers with Liam's, and the beta felt a vaguely sensation of Scott leeching the pain from him. That was the only signal of humanity Liam saw from Scott. He was wild, not like the other time, he was savage, pushing hard against Liam's ass cheeks. 

Liam was moaning loud. He felt Scott hit his prostate and came shouting "Scott!". 

Scott exploded inside Liam, howling. 

Liam could feel Scott's sperm getting deep in him. 

Scott didn't stop fucking Liam after he came, he just continued sliding inside his beta, as if he was marking Liam as his'. 

After what felt like a long time ago, Scott finally slowed down and stopped. Liam heard Scott panting, then Liam felt the grip on his hips loosen, and Scott finally rolled off of his body, seeming to relax immediately. 

Scott's eyes were brown again, his face was clear of any werewolf sign. He rolled over and took a deep breath before looking over to his beta, "Did I hurt you?" 

Liam took Scott's hand and brought him back to his chest, "Come back here." 

Scott laid his head down on Liam's chest, lacing their fingers, "Are you okay?" 

He wrapped his arms around Scott's body. 

"Liam?" 

Scott bowed his head and looked into Liam's eyes. Liam stared back. 

"No, you didn't hurt me. It's okay." 

"Are you sure?" 

Liam smiled slightly, pulling Scott in for a kiss. 

"This answer your question?"  

Scott smiled, "Let's clean this mess." 

  

  

Liam rolled his eyes smiling when he saw Scott turning the tap, filling the tub with hot water.  

"What?" Scott asked. 

"You put me there, when you kidnapped me." 

Scott smiled and blushed, embarrassed, "Sorry about that." 

Scott stepped into the bath first, the water level increasing, it settled a little bit below Scott's nipples, "Come here." 

The water was full of lather with some bubbles, allowing them to only see what was above it. Liam sat opposite of Scott, face to face with him, their knees touching each other, skin to skin, above the water. 

"Can I ask you something?" Liam broke the silence after a while. 

"Sure, go ahead." 

"What's your favorite color?" 

"Are we really having this kind of conversation?" Scott smiled. 

"Our relationship started with you biting me, I think we jumped all the pre requisites to be in whatever kind of relationship." 

Scott nodded with a half-smile, "It's blue," He tapped the water, forming several ripples going toward Liam, "And yours?" 


	11. You're his anchor, Scott

"Mom, I'm leaving," Scott was going to drive Liam from his house to school. 

"Okay, good luck." 

But Mellissa began to stare at her son when he was going out. 

"Something wrong?" 

Melissa looked at Scott, "He likes you." 

"What?" 

"Liam. He likes you." 

Scott stared his mother eyes, "How do- How do you know?" 

"I can see it in the way he looks at you," She said. 

"Why are you saying this now?" 

"Because I realized that you love him back, don't you?" 

Scott stared at his mom, nodding his head, "Are you okay with that?" 

"I have to say, I always thought that it would be Stiles," Melissa smiled, "I'm kidding, I mean, I saw my own son becoming a werewolf with my own eyes. You like Liam? It's zero percent compared to that." 

Melissa opened hers arms to a hug. 

"How did you realize? About me liking him?" 

"I don't have super senses or something like that," Melissa ran her fingers through Scott's hair, "But it wasn't so difficult to see the difference in your voice when you told me that he was going to stay here and that kind of stuff." 

Scott tightened the embrace, "I love you, mom." 

"I know," Melissa kissed her son's head, "I love you too, but now you guys have a lacrosse game to win." 

 

 

"Liam, wait!" 

Scott was pressing Liam's body against the locker room's wall, "Liam, calm down." 

His beta still has control/angry issues. 

And it was a full moon night. 

With a lacrosse game. 

Beacon Hills vs Devenford. 

What could go wrong? 

"Liam, look at me, LOOK AT ME!" 

"I can't control this," Liam growled with his glowing eyes. 

"Yes, you can!" 

Liam was getting more and more aggressive.  

"Just go, Scott!" 

"I am not going to leave you," Scott forced his lips against Liam's. His fangs hurt Scott's mouth, the kiss was a mix of spit and blood. But he didn't care. 

Because it worked. 

Liam's eyes were turning back to their human color again.  

"You… your kiss brought me back," Liam said. 

Stiles was standing next to the locker room's door, holding his lacrosse bat, "You're his anchor, Scott." 

"My anchor?" Liam looked at Stiles. 

"It's someone or something you can concentrate on to keep yourself human," Stiles explained, "Derek's is anger. Isaac's is his father. Yours is Scott." 

Liam looked towards Scott, a thin line of blood trails down his split lip. And then, the beta steps forward and slowly pushes himself against Scott, his head laying down on the other boys chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

"I'll send a text to Derek to tell Coach that we're going to take Liam home, okay?" Stiles said. 

"I'll wait for you guys at the Jeep," Stiles left before Scott could protest. 

"I'm sorry, Scott," Scott hugged him. 

"It's fine, Liam. I'll heal." 

Liam tightened the embrace. 

"C'mon," Scott said, "Let's go home." 

  

"We're going to bring Liam to his house or yours?" Stiles asked Scott when they are all inside the Jeep. 

"Mine." 

Liam supported his head on Scott's chest, holding his hand, "Stiles said that Derek's anchor is anger, Isaac's is his father, mine is you," He blushed when he said that, "Your anchor was Allison, wasn't it?" 

Scott nodded. 

"Is still she?" 

Stiles stared at them through the rearview mirror. 

Scott shook his head, "Not anymore." 

"What is now?" 

Scott took Liam's hands. Melissa's words echoed in his head. 

 

> _"Sweetheart, let me tell you something no teenager ever believes, but I guarantee you is the absolute truth. You fall in love more than once. It will happen again. It will be just as amazing and extraordinary as the first time and maybe just as painful. But it'll happen again. I promise. But until then, be your own anchor."_

"It's me," Scott lied, "Myself." 


	12. I didn't only fall in a hole, you know

Stiles was driving them home. 

Derek texted him: 

**Derek** : Devenford won 

"Shit," Stiles said, reading Derek's text. 

"What happened?" Scott asked. 

"Devenford won." 

**Derek** : if u take any longer to get back here, you won't be able to walk again. Ever 

Stiles continued driving at a steady pace. 

  

  

  

They arrived at Scott's house, "Are you guys going to be okay?" Stiles asked. 

"Don't worry," Scott said. 

Liam went ahead of Scott, protecting himself from the freezing old inside. 

"Hey, Scott." Stiles called him. 

"What?" 

"I took your computer a few days ago to check something out. You changed your password. It's not  _Allison_  anymore." 

He nodded smiling. "I'm not very creative, you know." 

Small puffs of air left their mouth as the cold surrounded them. 

Stiles looked at Scott, "Take care of him." 

Scott tapped Jeep's door, "I will." 

  

"Wait for me," Scott yelled to Liam, who was already on the stairs, "Are you trying to run away from me?" 

Liam smiled, and ran. 

Scott quickly followed him up the stairs, looking for Liam, trying to listen to his heartbeat. The corridor was completely silent. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing. 

"I caught you!" Liam yelled, jumping on Scott and grabbing his back. 

They both fell on the ground, rolling over, laughing. 

Liam stood up and started running away from Scott, coming to his room. 

Scott followed Liam, adrift, supporting himself on the walls. Liam was standing in front of his bed and Scott quickly threw him down and hovered above him "I caught you," he whispered into the beta's ear.  

"Who is in charge now?" Scott asked, rubbing his dick against Liam's ass and biting Liam's earlobe, "Who is the alpha?" 

"You," Liam moaned. 

"Right answer," Scott took Liam's lacrosse shorts, pulling them down. 

"It's not fair," Liam protested, "I caught you first." 

"I think there's something we can do about that," Scott licked Liam's neck. "Something that'll be good for us both."  

"What?" Liam asked. 

"We haven't had sex in the shower yet…" 

Scott caught Liam in his arms, leading him towards the shower.  

"That would be fun," Liam said. 

  

"I think that was the first time that I had to take another shower without even finishing the first one," Liam said, putting on a pair of Scott's underwear. 

"The first time of many?" Scott suggested. 

"I don't know… maybe…" Liam provoked. 

"Don't you dare make me lift you up and carry you back into that shower." 

"Oh, yeah?" Liam climbed on top of Scott, on the bed, "and why's that?" 

"Because I'll make sure that you won't be able to walk anymore." 

"I think we can leave it for another time," Liam responded smiling. 

They kissed and Liam laid himself down on Scott's chest. 

"Did I already tell you that you smell like heaven?" Liam asked. 

Scott smiled, "You're telling me now." 

"You do." 

"And how does heaven smell?" 

"Like… Scott." 

Scott squeezed Liam against him, but Liam sat up, comfortable sitting on Scott's lap. 

"There's something else that I'd like to tell you," Liam said. 

Scott didn't know which one of their hearts was beating faster, "What?" 

"I didn't only fall in a hole, you know," Liam smiled and blushed, "I fell in love with you too." 

Scott stared into Liam's blue eyes, like he was a painting, like he could see something within and beyond them. 

And then, he messed with Liam's hair again, kissing him. 

A real kiss, like their first time, until he couldn't take it anymore, breathless. 

"I love you too." 

  

And Liam's hair wasn't the only thing that Scott McCall messed with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that when Melissa came back home, Scott's door was open, and she saw her son spooning with Liam, both sleeping, and she smiled. 
> 
> I'd like to thank (luciferspride) for helping me, volunteering to proofread my story, and giving me support. I'm very grateful for all of it.   
> I loved writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed creating it. So, if someone made it to the end, please leave a comment! I'd really like to know what you guys thought about it.   
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
